<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zoisite by im_a_fandom_trashpanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481741">Zoisite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_fandom_trashpanda/pseuds/im_a_fandom_trashpanda'>im_a_fandom_trashpanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oh, Citrine Quartz... [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_fandom_trashpanda/pseuds/im_a_fandom_trashpanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey I put Ranboo in this one come see :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oh, Citrine Quartz... [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zoisite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspiration/listen while you read: https://youtu.be/cGBMTAGzWPs <br/>Please be careful! This is the track "Fallen Down" used in Ranboo's lore streams so it may cause derealization. You don't have to listen! It's just a side bit if you want the music that inspired this one.<br/>That said, hi reader! You're very real, and I love and appreciate you reading my silly little poem. All your favourite CCs are still creating content, and we're all here with you &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zoisite survives, much to the dismay of two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>We </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Get</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Exeunt.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then the tune begins again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Green jade (and rhodochrosite?) turn their eyes </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Opal, who is quiet, reserved, and kind</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodochrosite never took kindly to strangers</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But for Opal, his opinion sort-of wavers</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhodochrosite, who has always been known for war</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cannot bring himself to fight any more</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He starts to stray from most of the people,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Though historically, he’s always done that)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, result! He gets some peaceful</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments to think, and to reflect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then, of course, just as usual</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something else comes along to disrupt it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoisite comes to encounter a theocracy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrysoberyl, too, comes across this odd government </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(‘Seriously. What the fuck is that thing?’)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One is uncertain, and one is drawn closer in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zoisite and Chrysoberyl aren’t the only ones</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To have been enticed down this odd rabbit hole</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodochrosite, too, finds himself being lead</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By a demon, of sorts, a kind man gone corrupt</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels no vengeance, no pull to the thing but—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This much is expected when you </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> hear voices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opal seems to almost be swayed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he too, has a voice, although of his, he’s afraid</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For this voice, in his mind forms a man </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who was known for pulling and pushing and</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severing ropes. So his mind plays a game, complex yet unique</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To discover if guest will be by host unleashed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So now it’s a game, who is up and who’s down</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But of course, only one may hold the winner’s crown</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are several contenders, but who might it be?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, only time will allow us to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, in this, dear reader, in this we’re alike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You have as much knowledge as I, in this light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hope you've enjoyed this instalment, the third as of now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And let us hope that we don’t all end up...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fallen Down.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>